High quality medical sensing and imaging data has become increasingly beneficial in the diagnoses and treatment of a variety of medical conditions. The conditions can be associated with the digestive system, the cardio-circulatory system, and can include injuries to the nervous system, cancer, and the like. To date, most electronic systems that could be used to gather such sensing or imaging data have been rigid and inflexible. These rigid electronics are not ideal for many applications, such as in biomedical devices. Most of biological tissue is soft and curved. The skin and organs are delicate and far from two-dimensional. Other potential applications of electronics systems, such as for gathering data in non-medical systems, also can be hampered by rigid electronics.